


Birthday Kisses

by anniedarling21



Series: Jeongin Fluff [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, big ol' smooch, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniedarling21/pseuds/anniedarling21
Summary: “Hey Jeongin, what do you want for your birthday?”“Kisses.”





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of Use Me Last; it's not really like super related but,,,,,, hyunins there  
> also super big thank you to @chisomo and kat, my wives, for being my betas and helping me come up with the ideas for everyone

Seungmin

     “Jeonginnie, it’s time to wake up. Do you know what day it is?” Jeongin stirs slightly as he hears Seungmin’s voice slip through his subconscious. He jolts awake once he processes Seungmin’s question and he realizes that it’s today.  
“It’s my birthday today hyung!” Seungmin watches Jeongins face light up when he says it and feels himself smile too.  
“Are you ready to get up to have breakfast?” Jeongin thinks for a moment before he shakes his head with a small smile. He pulls down the covers and opens his arms, silently asking for Seungmin to cuddle with him. Seungmin lets out a huff of laughter before climbing into bed. He lets Jeongin decide who was going to be cuddled and ends up with an armful of Yang Jeongin and a mouthful of soft brown hair. Jeongin burrows his head in the juncture between Seungmin’s neck and shoulder, and it’s so cute that Seungmin can’t help but leave a small kiss on the top of his head. Jeongins pulls his head up quick with an indecipherable look on his face and rests his chin on Seungmin’s sternum.  
“Hyung, can I have kisses today? For my birthday?” Jeongin’s eyes are sparkling and he has a hint of a pout on his lips. “Can I get birthday kisses from everyone?”  
Seungmin feels a wave of fondness come over him, watching Jeongin’s expression turn into a full pout.  
“Well, I guess if you want them from everyone you’ll have to ask them.”  
“Can I have them from you now?” Jeongin tries to scoot up closer to Seungmin’s face inconspicuously. But everytime he moves, Jeongin’s chin digs into his chest.  
“I guess. If you must.” Seungmin is trying to sound nonchalant, but as he says it he’s moving down to meet Jeongin halfway.  
Seungmin keeps the kiss short, and they’re barely moving their lips together, but when they pull apart Jeongin’s eyes are shining even brighter.  
“Thank you Seungminnie hyung.” Jeongin puts his head back on Seungmin’s chest and closes his eyes. Seungmin lets him lay like that for a while before he decides that they should really get to breakfast.  
“Alright Jeonginnie, it’s time to get up and go to breakfast, okay?” Jeongin nods to acknowledge him and gets out of bed. He seems to consider something for a minute before he swoops down and steals another kiss, and then he runs out of the room. Seungmin shakes his head in amusement as he gets out of bed to follow after him.

Felix

    “Good morning, hyungs!” Jeongin walks into the kitchen to see all of his hyungs there waiting for him. He’s greeted with a chorus of hellos and even a plate already made for him with all of his favorites.  
“We wanted to make sure you got to have a good breakfast this morning since it’s a special day.” Hyunjin explains when he sees Jeongin just staring at the plate.  
“That’s really sweet of you guys,” Jeongin sits down at the table and starts to eat, missing the fond looks that everyone gives him.

     After they all finish eating, everyone starts discussing what they want to do for the day, and since it’s his day the decision lands on him. Jeongin thinks for a while before coming up with the ultimate plan to get kisses from the whole group.  
“Can we do one on one time? Like I spend time with each of you and then we can all have dinner together?” Jeongin cocks his head to the side as he waits for his hyungs to agree.  
“That’s a really good idea, Jeongin. Who do you want to spend time with first?” Chan asks him and Jeongin pretends to think about it.  
“I wanna hang out with Felix hyung first!” Felix looks surprised.  
“What do you want to do then?”  
“Can we watch a movie?” Felix nods before leading him into the living room and gesturing for him to pick the movie. Jeongin does it with his back to Felix, insuring that he won’t see the movie he’s picked and goes back to the couch with a small evil grin on his face.  
“What movie did you pick?” Jeongin just shakes his head at him and presses play. Felix hears the voice of Flynn Rider, and realizes that Jeongin had picked Tangled.  
“Oh I love this movie! What made you want to watch this, sunshine?” Jeongin curls himself underneath Felix’s arm and starts to act shy.  
“Rapunzel reminds me of you.” Jeongin says softly before he scoots up and give Felix a kiss on his cheek. He quickly burrows back into his chest and focuses back onto the movie.  
They watch the movie quietly for a while until it gets to the scene where Rapunzel and Eugene are on the boat and singing to each other. Felix nudges Jeongin to get him to look up at him.  
“Happy birthday, baby.” He watches Jeongins face turn pink as he leans down to kiss him. They don’t kiss for long, but Jeongin is happy nonetheless when he feels Felix’s soft lips on his.  
“Thank you hyung. You’re the best.” Jeongin is content to cuddle up to Felix for the remainder of the movie, and maybe even take a little nap.

Jisung

     Even if it was his birthday, they couldn’t get out of at least a little practicing. They had to do a couple hours of dance practice and a little vocal practice, and then they were free for the rest of the day. They all make it to practice and jump straight into it, but as rehearsal goes on Jeongin finds it hard to concentrate. He’s too excited to spend the day with his hyungs that he’s not focusing enough to get the steps right. They keep having to restart the song because Jeongin keeps missing some of the steps and he’s becoming visibly frustrated.

     Chan calls for a short break to go and talk to Jeongin but Jisung intercepts him before he gets the chance. Jisung pulls him away from everyone and speaks to Chan in hushed tones, slyly glancing towards Jeongin. They come to an agreement about whatever they were discussing and Jisung starts making his way over to where Jeongin is sat slumped against the mirror.  
“Hey, Innie-ah, can you take a walk with me?” Jeongin looks up at him from where he had been messing with his hands in his lap and seems to consider it. He sees Jisung hold his hands out to help him up and takes them both and lets Jisung pull him close into his side.  
“Is everything okay, hyung? Where are we going?” Jisung ignores him and just pulls him out the door and down the hallway. Jeongin keeps quiet until they’re outside of the building completely.  
“Hyungie, will you tell me where we’re going please?”  
“I wanted to give you a break from practice. You were getting frustrated and I made sure it was okay with Chan before we left. How about a snack?”

     Jeongin keeps walking when he feels the tug on his arm meaning that Jisung has stopped. He looks up at where they are and sees the sign for the convenience store that’s down the street from the practice building. Jeongin lets out a small sound of understanding and lets Jisung lead him inside.  
“Pick whatever you want, sweetheart, it’s on me.” Jisung watches his face light up at the words as he moves out of sight.  
“Hey hyung?” Jisung hears Jeongin’s voice from the other side of the store and moves to follow the voice. When he finds him, he sees Jeongin with a bottle of banana milk in one hand and in the other he’s trying to hold a melona bar and a pear slush at the same time.  
“Hyung, I don’t know which one I want.” Jeongin looks slightly distraught about his decision until Jisung takes the banana milk out of his hands.  
“Pick one of those and don’t worry about the milk.”

     Once everything is all paid for, they start the trip back to the practice building.  
They had been walking quietly together for a while, finishing their snacks and stretching the walk back to take as long as possible, when Jisung feels Jeongins hand slip into his sweatshirt pocket and hold his hand. He looked over at Jeongin to say something, but after seeing his red cheeks he decides against it.  
They enter the practice building and Jeongin pulls Jisung into a small hallway where not many people pass through. They’re facing each other and Jeongin reaches out to hold on to Jisungs fingers.

     “Thanks for spending a part of my birthday with me, hyung.” Jeongins cheeks are slightly pink and suddenly a lot closer into Jisung’s vision, since Jeongin stepped forward a considerable amount. Jisung feels Jeongin’s hand slip from his and move down to grasp onto the pocket of his sweatshirt, and suddenly he feels sticky lips hit his. Jisungs eyes widen and he stands there for a beat before he realizes that maybe he should kiss back. Jeongin goes to pull back, but before he can, Jisung pulls him a little closer and kisses him back, just for a little while longer. When they pull apart both of their cheeks are red, but Jeongin has a sparkle in his eye and a small smile gracing his lips.  
“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Jisung kisses him one more time before pulling him into the practice room.

Woojin

     Once practice was over, they piled into the vans to head back to the dorm. Woojin grabs at Jeongin’s sleeve to stop him from where he was following Hyunjin to the van in the front.  
“Will you ride with me back to the dorm?” Woojin doesn’t even have to attempt puppy dog eyes because Jeongin is already stepping into the van and patting the seat next to him. Woojin grins at him and slides into the seat, wrapping his arm around Jeongins shoulder.  
“After we get cleaned up back home, will you let me take you out to lunch?” Woojin plays with Jeongin’s hair as he waits for an answer.  
“Of course I’ll let you, hyung. Can we try that new noodle place down the street?” Woojin nods in response and they spend the rest of the car ride quietly cuddled up.

     After they get back to the dorm and cleaned up, they set back out to go to the noodle place around the corner.  
They sit down and as they’re looking over the menus, Woojin takes the time to look over Jeongin and see how much he’s grown. Gone is the baby face and slightly chubby cheeks, and in their place are sculpted cheekbones. His braces are gone, and every so often Woojin catches Jeongins tongue slide across his teeth because he’s still not used to the feeling. Once they place their order and are waiting for their food to come, Woojin decides to speak.  
“You know, I’m really proud of you, Jeongin.” Jeongins head shoots up and he makes a small sound of confusion.  
“You’ve grown so much over this past year with everything and I just wanted you to know that I’m really proud of you.” Jeongin open and closes his mouth trying to find the words, but he doesn’t find them.  
“Your voice has matured so much and I’m so glad that I’ve been here to watch you grow so much. I know we’re all so proud of you and how far you’ve come and how far you’ll continue to grow.” At this point, Jeongin has a few tears in his eyes that are threatening to fall, but his heart is so full of love that he hardly notices.  
“Thank you hyung, I love you. It really means a lot to me that you’re complimenting me and I barely know what to say, besides thank you I guess.” When Woojin goes to respond the food gets sat down and their conversation is cut short. Jeongin is quick to blink away the tears and thank the waitress.  
They spend the rest of their meal discussing light things, and soon they finished their noodles. On the walk back Jeongin reaches out to loop his arm through Woojins hooked elbow and looks up at his side profile with a soft expression and when Woojin turns to meet his eyes they share a soft smile.

     When they arrive back at the dorm Woojin pauses outside of their front door. Woojin unhooks their arms from each other and pulls Jeongin close in front of him. Woojin pulls Jeongin closer by hooking his thumb and index fingers around his chin and placing his hand on the small of his back. He moves his hand up to cup Jeongins jaw and leans in slowly. Woojin kisses him softly for a little while and when they pull apart, Woojin keeps his hand on Jeongins jaw and leans in to kiss him on the forehead.  
“Happy birthday, honey.” Woojin opens the door to let them back into the dorm.

Changbin

     When Jeongin arrived back at the dorm, Woojin gave his hand one more squeeze before slipping into his bedroom. Jeongin wanders into the living room and sees Changbin dozing on the couch. He sneaks around the back of the couch and gently climbs so that he can put his full weight on top of Changbin. He hears Changbin groan at his weight but he just settles down further into Changbin’s shoulder.  
“Innie-yah, you’re too heavy, get up,” Changbin is struggling to get the words out as he wiggles out from underneath him. Jeongin scoots over so the bulk of his weight is on the couch, but he’s still cuddled up with Changbin. He has their legs wrapped together and his arms wrapped around his waist.  
“How has your birthday been?” Changbin scoots closer so that his chin is resting on Jeongins collarbone.  
“It’s been really good! The best birthday ever so far,” Jeongin moves so that him and Changbin are looking at each other. “What are we gonna do together, hyungie?”  
“Hmmm, we need to do something super fun, so that you can remember that I’m your favorite hyung.” Changbin thinks for a few more minutes before he wiggles in excitement.  
“I got it!”  
“Got what?”  
“What we’re gonna do! Come on, get up, let’s go.” Changbin slides out from under Jeongin and runs to the door.  
By the time Jeongin is up and at the door Changbin already has his coat and shoes on.  
Once Jeongin is ready to go Changbin grabs his hand and pulls him outside at a brisk pace until they arrive at their destination.

     “Oh, hyung! The arcade!” Jeongin found it hard to keep the excitement out of his voice and Changbin giggled as he leads him into the small arcade. They walk around and started looking for games that they want to play.  
“I want to win you something from the claw machine for your birthday.”  
This led to the next thirty minutes spent in front of the claw machines, with no luck befalling Changbin.  
“Hyungie, you don’t have to win me something, we can go play something else instead.”  
“Just one more time.” Changbin puts in the money one more time and it seems that that’s what does it. Changbin swoops down to the door and lifts up a Snorlax plushie triumphantly.  
“I wanted to win you one to match mine,” Changbin’s face turns red, and he seems to realize what he said. Jeongin throws his arms around Changbin’s neck and hugs him tight.  
“You’re so sweet, hyung. I love you,” Jeongin pulls away from the hug and hugs the Snorlax close to his chest. “Can we play the dance game now?”

     They make their way through the arcade and play the dancing game, a few racing games, and Jeongin even convinced Changbin to play basketball. Jeongin notices that Changbin has been checking his phone and sending messages and Jeongin is worried that something is wrong.  
“Hyung, is Chan asking where we are? I don’t think we told him we were leaving, I don’t want him to worry.” Jeongin has small frown lines developing in between his eyebrows as he worries.  
“No, Innie-yah, it’s Minho hyung asking where we are. He’s on his way to pick you up from here to take you somewhere.”  
“Where does he want to take me?”  
“I guess it’s a surprise.” Almost like he knew they were talking about him, Minho walked in and made his way over to where they were standing. He loops his arm around Jeongins shoulder.  
“Hey, angel. Having fun?” Jeongin just holds up his new Snorlax plushie in response.  
“Binnie hyung won him for me so we could match!”  
“That’s cute. Are you ready to go out and have even more fun?” Jeongin nodded his head and looked down at the plushie in his arms.  
“Changbin hyung, will you take this home for me?” Changbin nods and takes it from his arms. They all walk out to the car together and when Jeongin climbs in, Changbin leans into the open door and slips his hand to hold onto the small of Jeongin’s back.  
“Happy birthday, Innie-yah.” Changbin leans in and gives him a small peck on the lips before leaning back and closing the door.

Minho

     As Jeongin and Minho sit in the car, Jeongin tries to figure out where they’re going by looking out the window, but the buildings don’t look familiar.  
“Hyung, where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise. Don’t worry though, we’re almost there.” The car pulls up in front of chain of buildings that has a few stores in it, but Jeongin can’t tell which one they’re there for.  
After they hop out of the car, Minho grabs onto Jeongin’s hand and pulls him through the door of one of the stores.

     “I was hoping that since it’s your birthday, maybe you’d let me be the one to take you to get your ears pierced?” Jeongin looks at Minho in surprise and then around the shop to see that there’s piercing chairs set up in different corners.  
“Hyung, I don’t know what to say, I’m so surprised.” Minho’s face turns slightly panicked.  
“I have another plan if you don’t want to! I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because we’re here.”  
“No, hyung, I want to! I just wasn’t expecting this. You weren’t kidding when you said it was a surprise. I would love to have my ears pierced, especially with you here with me.”  
Minho’s cheeks pink slightly at the last statement, but he decides not to comment and instead pulls Jeongin up to the counter, checking into their appointment.  
The front desk girl leads them back to their piercing chair and tells them that the piercer will be right with them. Jeongin feels kind of anxious as he waits for the piercer to come over, and Minho must sense this because soon Jeongin feels his hand slip into his.  
“I know it doesn’t hurt cause all the other members have them, but it still feels kinda scary.” Minho squeezes his hand gently and smiles at the piercer as she walks up.  
“So you’re just here for your earlobes, right?” The piercing girl continues on about what to expect and then she starts setting up her supplies.  
“Okay, I need you you to inhale, and then when I tell you to exhale, that’s when I’ll push it through.” Jeongin takes a deep breath in, and when she says ‘exhale’ he feels a slight pressure and then, just like that, it’s done. She goes around the other side and quickly does the other ear, and then they’re back at the front paying and getting the care instructions.  
“Hyung, that wasn’t bad at all! I think you made it better by holding my hand the whole time though,” Minho holds the door open for him, and on his way out grabs Jeongins hand. When they get back into the car, Jeongin scoots up close to Minho and rests his head on his shoulder.  
“This has been really nice, hyung. I had a really fun time. And I really love my new earrings.” Jeongin rests his chin on Minhos shoulder, so that he’s looking at his side profile. Minho turns so that he’s facing him slightly, and gently puts his hand on the outside of his thigh. He leans in slowly and presses their lips together gently.  
“Happy birthday, angel.” Minho spends the rest of the car ride with Jeongin curled into his side.

Chan

     When Jeongin arrives back at home, Chan meets them at the door.  
“Mochi, let me see your ears!” Chan grabs Jeongins face and starts turning it to look at his newly pierced ears.  
“Ahh, hyung! Stop, let me go!” Jeongin laughs as he struggles to get Chans hands off of his face.  
“Okay, okay. Come into the kitchen when you’re done. I bought takeaway for dinner.”  
Jeongin takes off his shoes and hangs his jacket up, and makes his way into the kitchen where everyone is already sitting around the table. Jeongin takes his seat next to Hyunjin and lets him start piling food onto his plate. Everyone digs in, and towards the end of their meal Chan leans forward in his seat to get Jeongins attention.  
“After we’re done with dinner, will you come to the studio with me? You’re the last one left for vocal practice.” Jeongin nods at him, and starts to stack up the plates to help clean the table.

     Once everything is cleared away Woojin shoos him back to the table. Suddenly, the lights are flipped off and Jeongin hears everyone starting to sing happy birthday to him and Woojin comes in with a birthday cake, flanked by everyone else. When the song finishes everyone throws their arms around him and they cut the cake and dig in.  
Chan and him start getting ready to leave with their bellies full of takeaway and cake. They walk arm in arm towards the studio.

     When they get there Chan gets Jeongin set up in the room to start his vocal practice. They finish running through the songs he needed to, and then Jeongin sits on the couch to relax for a little while before they have to go back to the dorm for bed. They’re sitting in comfortable silence, and Chan has started to zone out when he suddenly has a lap full of Jeongin.  
“Hi, mochi. What are you doing?”  
“I wanted cuddles, so I came over.” Chan hums as he adjusts his arms so that Jeongin can sit more comfortably over his legs.  
“Have you had a good birthday, baby?” Jeongin nods and puts his head in Chan’s shoulder. Chan winces as Jeongin shifts his weight and eyes the couch. Jeongin feels Chan loop his arms behind his legs and around his waist, and then he’s being lifted up and Chan is sitting them down on the couch.  
“Now we can spread out some more.” Chan starts playing with Jeongins hair. “You know, you sounded great during practice earlier, your voice has come really far.”  
“Why are my hyungs so sappy today?” Jeongin tosses his head back onto the armrest in exasperation.  
“What does that mean? Did someone else compliment you on stuff?”  
“You and Woojin Hyung basically had the same script of sappiness. Did you guys plan it?”  
“No, we didn’t plan it; I guess great minds think alike.” Chan feels Jeongin laughing against his chest.  
They chat idly for a while, until it’s mostly just Chan talking, and Jeongins breath starts to even out. Chan looks down to see Jeongin’s eyes fighting to stay open to listen to him, and Chan just chuckles and pushes Jeongin’s bangs away from his forehead. He lets his hand trail down to rest behind his head, and he leans down to gently connect their lips together. They kiss softly for a few moments and then Chan pulls away to kiss Jeongin’s nose. He giggles sleepily and burrows himself further into Chans chest.  
“Mochi, it’s time to go home so we can go to bed. Let’s get up okay?” Jeongin nods and pulls himself up to a sitting position on the couch while he watches Chan collect all of their stuff. Once he finishes, Chan holds out a hand for Jeongin so they can start heading back to the dorm. Jeongin starts to wake up more on the walk back, and by the time they make it back to the dorm he’s fully awake and slightly hyper. Chan decides to let Hyunjin deal with him, and heads straight to his own room.

Hyunjin

     “Hey, baby. Why don’t you come to bed?” Hyunjin takes Jeongins hand and leads them into their room to get ready to go to sleep.  
“Hyung, today was so great, I got just what I wanted for my birthday.” Jeongin climbs into bed and lays on his side so that he’s facing Hyunjin.  
“And what was it that you wanted?” Hyunjin puts his arm around Jeongins waist and pulls him closer.  
“I wanted kisses from everyone and I got them. I didn’t even have to ask, it was great.”  
“You got them from everyone?” Hyunjin gets closer to his face, but Jeongin hardly notices because now he’s counting who all he got kisses from today.  
“I got them from everyone but you hyung. I was saving the best for last.” Jeongin smiles wide, and leans in to kiss Hyunjin. He feels Hyunjin pull him so close that their chests are touching and then they’re kissing. They kiss softly and lazily, barely kissing, mostly just pressing their lips together and enjoying each others presence. They kiss for a while until Hyunjin notices Jeongin becoming sleepy. Hyunjin pulls away and as he does he feels Jeongin pout against his lips.  
“Hyung?” Jeongins eyes open sleepily and he looks at Hyunjin in confusion.  
“You were falling asleep, baby. It’s time for bed.” Jeongin nods and plants himself into Hyunjins side, and Hyunjin soon feels Jeongin start to fall asleep. Jeongin jerks himself awake suddenly and Hyunjin looks at him in surprise.  
“I love you, hyung. Thanks for making my birthday great.” Jeongin leans in and gives him one more kiss, and then lays back down on the pillow to fall asleep.  
“I love you too, Innie. Happy birthday.” Hyunjin kisses him on the top of the head and then settles down to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this !! if you liked it and want to like yell about it my twitter is @_jagiya  
> also if you enjoyed it enough to maybe wanna buy me a coffee my ko-fi is Ko-fi.com/jagiya


End file.
